Traditionally, conventional photo-finishing processes operate in a “linear” manner in which an ordered set of prints are produced from a linear, ordered set of negative images (i.e., a strip of exposed and developed film). For example, in a conventional photo-finishing process, a set of negative images are developed from an exposed film. Typically, the negative images are arranged on the developed film (referred to as a “negative”) in an ordered, linear set. For example, a negative 130 is shown in FIG. 1 with a set of negative images 132 arranged sequentially on the film. After the negative has been produced in the developing step, prints are printed using the negative.
Modern film-processing laboratories are designed to process large reels of film. Each large reel of film is constructed by splicing together several (e.g., around 100 or more) units of film that are received from several customers. Conventional automated printing equipment, however, typically can only associate one set of processing parameters (such as finish, size, and number of copies) with each reel of film that is being processed. As a result, each print produced from the same reel of film is produced with the same processing parameters. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, such conventional automated printing equipment can produce a set 134 of prints in which each print in the set 134 is intended for the same recipient 136 and is printed once as a 4“×6” print with a glossy finish. In a separate processing run in which different processing parameters are entered (e.g., in a subsequent pass of the same reel of film through the automated printing equipment), a second set 138 of prints can be produced from the negative 130 in which each print in the set 138 is intended for the same recipient 140 and is printed three times as a 4“×6” print with a matte finish. In yet another separate processing run in which different processing parameters are entered, a third set 142 of prints can be produced from the negative 130 in which each print in the set 142 is intended for the same recipient 144 and is printed once as a 5“×7” print with a glossy finish.
Because conventional automated photo-finishing equipment and techniques typically require that each print produced from the same film be produced with the same processing parameters, conventional film-processing labs typically require their customers to choose a single set of processing parameters that will be applied to all the prints to be generated from a given unit of film. In other words, although conventional photo-processing labs allow customers to order “double prints” (i.e., two copies of each image on a unit of film), the customers typically are not able to specify separate processing parameters for the two sets of prints. For example, the customer is not able to specify that one of the sets of prints is to be printed as 4“×6”, glossy prints for the customer's parents and that the other set of prints is to be printed as 5“×7”, matte prints for the customer. Instead, the customer typically only can specify one set of processing parameters for both sets of prints (e.g., 4“×6”, glossy prints for the customer). Also, customers typically are not allowed to specify processing parameters on a per-image basis (e.g., customers cannot select certain images to be printed twice while the rest of the images in the unit of film are to be printed once or not all). Therefore, if a customer would like to get two prints of certain images within a unit of film, the customer typically has to order two prints of every image in the unit of film. Likewise, the customer typically is unable to specify that only certain images in the unit of film are to be printed; instead, the customer will have to order, and pay for, prints of all the images in a given unit of film.
Moreover, information about the images in a given reel of film (e.g., processing parameters, which customer is associated with a particular group of images, etc.) typically is not indicated on the negative film itself. Thus, a technician in the lab cannot detect errors (e.g., the use of incorrect processing parameters, the association of an incorrect customer with a group of images, etc.) using only the film; instead, other ways of keeping track of such information must be used. Typically, bar codes or other records are kept with each reel of film during processing to indicate which customer's order is associated with that reel. For example, the tape that is used to splice a unit of film onto the reel of film typically includes a bar code that is used to associate a customer with the unit of film. Also, typically these bar codes or other records must be maintained in a precise order so that the prints produced from the reel of film can be associated with the proper customer. If the bar codes or other records are misplaced or somehow get out of order, the prints produced from the reel of film may be associated with the incorrect customer.
After the film has been developed and the prints have been printed, the negatives are cut into strips, typically from about 5 to 7 inches in length, and are returned to the customer along with the prints. If the user wishes to have additional prints (often referred to as “reprints”) made, the customer can take the strips of negatives to a photo-finishing lab and request that particular reprints be made from the negative strips. Typically, when ordering reprints, the customer can specify some of the processing parameters (e.g., finish, number of copies, and size) on a per-image basis. However, typically all reprints ordered from a single set of negative strips must be intended for the same recipient (i.e., the customer ordering the reprints). Also, many customers find it inconvenient to keep track of all of their negatives; indeed, customers often lose the negative strips.
Typically, after receiving negative strips from a customer, a lab technician tapes the negative strips to a punch tape, which acts as a carrier for the negative strips. The technician must manually identify each negative image in the negative strip from which a reprint is to be created and punch a set of punches in the punch tape next to each of the identified negative images specifying the particular processing parameters designated by the customer. The punch tape (with the negative strips taped to it) then is run through reprint equipment, which produces the specified prints based on the punches. Such conventional processes used by labs to create reprints from negative strips, however, are labor intensive and prone to error.
One increasingly popular alternative to conventional, film-based photography is digital photography. A digital camera 108, shown in FIG. 2, enables users to take pictures (i.e., images), which are saved in memory (not shown) within the digital camera 108 in a digital (electronic) format. After taking and storing the images, the user can connect the digital camera 108 to a computer system 100 in order to upload the digital images to the computer's disk drive or other non-volatile memory 110. Once the digital images are uploaded to the computer system 100, the user can erase the digital images from the memory of the digital camera 108 so that the user can take and store additional images using the digital camera 108.
The computer system 100 typically includes a hardware setup for executing software that allows a user to perform tasks such as communicating with other computer users, accessing various computer resources, and viewing, creating, or otherwise manipulating electronic content—that is, any combination of text, images, movies, music or other sounds, animations, 3D virtual worlds, and links to other objects. The system includes various input/output (I/O) devices (mouse 103, keyboard 105, display 107) in addition to the digital camera 108 and a general purpose computer 100 having a central processor unit (CPU) 121, an I/O unit 117 and a memory 109 that stores data and various programs such as an operating system 111, and one or more application programs 113. The computer system 100 also typically includes non-volatile memory 110 (e.g., flash RAM, a hard disk drive, and/or a floppy disk or other removable storage media) and a communications card or device 123 (e.g., a modem or network adapter) for exchanging data with a network 127 via a communications link 125 (e.g., a telephone line).
In addition to taking digital pictures with a digital camera 108, users can obtain digital images, for example, of film-based prints from a traditional camera, by sending an exposed film into a photo-finishing service, which develops the film to make prints and then scans the prints or negatives to generate digital image files. The digital image files then can be transmitted back to the user by e-mail or on a CD-ROM, diskette, or other removable storage medium.
In any event, once the digital images are stored on the computer 100, a user can perform various operations on them. For example, an image viewer application can be used to view the images or a photo editor application can be used to touch-up or otherwise modify the images. In addition, an electronic messaging (e.g., e-mail) application can be used to transmit the digital images to other users.
In addition to viewing the digital images on the computer display 107, users often desire to have hard copies (physical prints) made of digital images. Such hard copies can be generated locally by the user using output devices such an inkjet printer or a dye sublimation printer. In addition, users can transmit digital images (e.g., either over a computer network or by using a physical storage medium such as a floppy disk) to a photo-finishing service, which can make hard copies of the digital images and send them (e.g., by U.S. Mail or courier service) back to the user.
FIGS. 3A–3F show a sequence of screen shots that a user might encounter when transmitting digital images to a photo-finishing service to have hard copies (prints) made of the images. In FIG. 3A, the user first encounters a contact information window 200 in which the user must enter several items of contact information such as first and last names 202, 204, address 206, city 208, state 210, country 210, phone 214, fax 216, and e-mail address 218. This information typically is required by the photo-finishing service for purposes of billing and shipping.
After the user has entered the required information, the user presses the “Next” button 220 to arrive at the next screen—an image selection window 222 as shown in FIGS. 3B and 3C. In the image selection window 222, the user designates the specific images of which hard copies are to be made. The digital images either can be selected from among the images stored on the user's computer by clicking the “Select Image . . . ” button 230 or they can be acquired from a digital camera or scanner attached to the user's computer by clicking the “Acquire Image . . . ” button 232. Once selected, the images can be viewed and/or cropped by clicking on the “View/Crop” button 234.
The user can designate the hard copy format and other parameters (e.g., size, number of copies, paper type) on a per-image basis. That is, for each selected image, the user must specify the hard copy format and other parameters by selecting or entering the desired options using drop-down list 224 and text box 226. This approach requires the user to go through the option selection process multiples times in order to order multiple images. The selected images and their associated parameters are shown in display area 228. Typically, each order for prints must meet a minimum order amount 223 (e.g., five dollars).
After the images and their respective hard copy parameters have been selected, the user clicks the Next button 236 and a shipping and payment information window 238 is presented. In this window 238, the user selects a desired shipping method from drop-down list 240 and specifies a method of payment and associated verification information in text boxes 242, 244, 246 and 248.
After this information has been provided, the user clicks the Next button 250 and is presented with an order confirmation window as shown in FIG. 3E. The order verification window 250 allows the user to view and confirm the order including the images selected and their respective parameters in display area 252, as well as the price of the order 254. If the user is satisfied with the order, the user clicks the Finish button 256 to complete the order.
Upon completing the order, the images are uploaded to the photo-finishing service as indicated by the upload window 258 in FIG. 3F. Once the images are uploaded, the photo-finishing service arranges to have prints made of the selected images and to have the prints mailed to the recipient and address specified in the contact information window 200. If the user desires to have prints of the same (or different) images sent to another person (e.g., a family member or friend), the user typically must repeat the entire order generating process represented by FIGS. 3A–3F. Generally, repeating the ordering process to send prints to another person involves entering a considerable amount of redundant information, meeting the minimum order amount for each order, and incurring separate charges on the user's credit card (or other financial instrument).
The present inventors recognized that it would be advantageous to take a single multiple-recipient order for image prints, break it down into sub-orders corresponding to a single recipient, break down each sub-order into printable units (referred to as “sub-batches”) having matching processing parameters, and scheduling and printing the sub-batches on automated printing equipment in an optimized manner.